Drunk Dialled
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Chitoge drunk dials her ex and leaves him a rather saucy message. Problem is, when she wakes up in the morning she's got one back...and it isn't from her ex. Who exactly did she call? And what will happen when she confronts him? Rated M for content, smutty smutty content. I LOVE THIS PAIRING! RakuxChitoge


HEYYYYY so I know youre all gonna hate on me because this is a new story and not updates but believe me I AM GETTING THERE. I just have so many deadlines coming up and this one was practically done anyway so I thought id post it.

Please be happy!

This is dedicated to someone really important to me. I hope he reads it and knows I love him 3 lol

Anyway its superrrr smutty so please don't read if youre under 18 or don't like that kind of thing. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Drunk Dialled<p>

Chitoge hated men. Hated hated hated them. They were selfish, no good assholes who used and abused you. Chitoge had also just been dumped.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan men suck" she sighed, slumping down into the couch.

"Yeah they do" her flatmate, Kosaki. Her shoulder length brown hair hung in clumps from her recent shower, and she made a squish sound as she joined Chitoge on the couch. "Ice cream and pizza, or getting wasted?"

"Wasted" Citoge giggled, standing up and heading to her bedroom to change. "Let's get so drunk that I feel muuuuuuuch better"

Koaski nodded after her.

The club was packed and the music was pumping, exactly how Chitoge liked it. Man after man had bought her drinks and the alcohol was really kicking into her system.

"I wanna dance naked on the table!" she yelled to Koskai, who was wrapped around some man like a snake. She smiled at her friend.

"Steady on you, before they make you leave"

Chitoge winked "I'll just give 'em a show and they'll have to let me stay". The two girls laughed and downed yet another shot. It made Chitoge slightly dizzy and she knew she'd had enough.

"Kosakiiiiiii" she slurred. "I'm gonna go hooooommmeeee"

Kosaki was too busy making out with the guy she was stuck to. She waved her off, a signal that she would not be returning that night. Chitoge laughed before making her way to the exit. She managed to grab a taxi and it wasn't long before she returned home.

It took a while, but eventually she managed to successfully open her door. She managed to strip off her dress and climb into her sheets, but not before a wicked thought crossed her mind. She grabbed her phone and dialled her now ex. He didn't answer, but at the sound of the answer machine she began to chuckle.

"Heyyyyy babbbeeee" she slurred "Listen listen listen. You may have dumped me. But you're gonna regret it. Know why? Because you are never gonna find a girl as good in bed as I am. Mmmhmm. The way I fuck is like no otherrrr. And you know what? I can bring myself more pleasure than you ever could. In fact, I can do it right nowwww" With that, she slipped her hand under the sheets and began gently touching herself. "Mmm know what I'm doing? I'm touching that place you always refused too because it was 'dirty' and it feels so good. It's how good you must feel when I was sucking your cock. Ohhh and I'm wet too, which makes a change. I think I might rub my clit. Oh! Oh yes! Oh that feels good! MMMMM yeah! Oh fuck! FUCK! IM GONNA CUM! OH OH OHHH" she dropped the phone for a moment, the orgasm rocking her body. As she recovered, she picked up the phone once more. "And THAT is how you make a woman feel good. I'm much better without you asshole. Bye!"

Not long after she had but the phone down, Chitoge passed out into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>As she awoke the next morning, Chitoge felt like the world was out to get her. Her head pounded, her stomach was in knots and she had a strange feeling she'd done something she'd regret. Her bed was empty though, with no signs that she had had company so that was always good news. She dragged herself out from under the sheets and into the shower. Once she had cleansed away the make-up, alcohol and grime from the previous night she felt a little clearer. She wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Sipping it slowly, she searched her memory and was reminded that Kosaki had gone home with another guy, and so wouldn't be home just yet. She checked her phone for new messages and noticed she had a voicemail. That was when her memories returned.<p>

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud. "Fuck fuck fuckkkk"

She set the coffee maker into action, refusing to listen to the message until she was fuelled with caffeine. She was just sure it was her ex, bragging about how great his life now was or how much of a mess she was. She sloshed the murky black liquid into her cup, added milk and took a deep gulp. Feeling worlds better, she bravely set the message playing.

_Umm hi there? I think you may have dialled my number by accident last night…_

Chitoge looked down at her phone, unable to recognise the voice she was hearing.

_A..anyway I am certainly not your ex, or an asshole for that matter. What I am though is curious. I mean you did tell me you were extraordinary in bed, and then you proved you too liked to feel good. _There was a soft, almost sexy chuckle. _And I certainly do know how to pleasure a woman. _

At all this Chitoge turned bright red and mentally slapped herself, she was just about to end the message and delete it from her mind when there was a little more.

_If you're up for it, I would really love to help you forget that ex of yours. My name is Raku Ichijo and you obviously have my number. Give me a call sometime. Ciao!_

She just couldn't believe his nerve! Picking up her phone, she angrily hit redial and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo, this is Raku" came the voice she had started to loathe.

"Look Mr. What gives you the right to just leave me some saucy message saying you can please a woman Hmmmm" she shot at him.

He chuckled the same sexy chuckle she had heard in his message. "Ahh miss orgasm. Glad to hear from you. Your head sore?"

She nearly spat out coffee. "Let me tell you! I do not have a sore head, I feel great! And secondly my name is Chitoge Kirisaki not Miss Orgasm!"

Again the chuckle. "Alright, settle down Chitoge. There must be a reason for your call right? Maybe you're taking me up on my offer? I do hope so. I'd love to hear those moans of yours for myself"

"YOUCHEEKYSONOFA…."

"How about dinner? You can come by my apartment around 8. I'll text you the address. See ya!" And before she had a moment to respond he had put the phone down.

Chitoge was so mad she barely noticed that the contents of her cup were all down her top. How rude! She would show that smart ass! At that very moment Raku text her with the address and a saucy little note telling her 'not to wear too much'.

* * *

><p>A soft knock at his door alerted Raku his guest had arrived. He was sweating like a crazy person. Sure, he had managed to pull off cool and confident on the phone, but secretly Raku had been incredibly turned on by his mystery voicemail, and further turned on by the sassy call the morning after. What if she was really really mad at him? What if she thought he was awful?<p>

"Deep breath Raku" he muttered to himself, opening his door casually. His breath caught in his throat when he took in the blonde beauty. Dressed in a sleak red dress, matching red heels and clutching a small purse, Chitoge looked like something out of a glossy magazine. She had curled her hair lightly and applied just enough make-up to highlight her naturally blue eyes and plump lips.

"Well, hello there Raku" she said, her words smoother than butter. She batted her eyelashes a little, holding back the urge to scoff at herself. In all honestly, Raku was nothing like she had imagined. She had expected some cocky, not so attractive business man, in a sloppy apartment. Instead Raku was the picture of sophistication, dressed in a casual suit and standing in front of an immaculate and modern apartment.

"Do come on in" he smiled, standing back so she could enter. She sauntered in, letting him catch a waft of her best perfume. He shivered slightly. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Chitoge nodded, sitting herself on a ridiculously comfy leather comforter. "White wine would be perfect"

Whilst Raku went off to get her her drink, Chitoge took in the beauty of his place. There was a strange simplicity about its décor that made it feel more like a piece of modern art than a home, but it was perfect to her tastes. And the view! Even seated she could see the whole city from the large windows on the far side of the room. Unable to resist, she stood to take a closer look. It was truly breath-taking, being able to look out on people carrying on with their purposes, unaware she was seeing it all.

"It's an excellent view isn't it?" Raku said smoothly, appearing by her side and offering her a glass. She nodded and sipped her wine, moaning softly in appreciation of its cool, crisp taste. Raku watched her intensely. "I am so glad you decided to come"

"I felt I owed you an explanation" she replied, turning to gaze into his dark blue eyes. "I was drunk. Very very drunk. I was attempting to dial my ex, obviously, and somewhere got it wrong, again obviously. I don't know all of what I said, but I do know that I really didn't intend anything by it and I am sorry if you felt I did" she smiled.

He looked back at her before sipping his wine and staring out the window. "Did you love him?"

Chitoge scoffed. "God no. He was a filthy pig and I am so so glad it's over. I guess it just stings a little at times. Like last night"

He nodded but still didn't speak. She gazed out the window and wondered about his history, his past and his reasons for inviting her here. She tried to come up with the courage to ask, but no words came out. Instead she stood there looking out as he was. Without warning he took her glass off her and placed both of them down on a nearby table. She offered him a quizzical look as he approached her, backed her against the window and kissed her deeply. She gasped from the shock of it, the cool glass hitting her exposed back. He took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, undeterred by her lack of response. When she thought her lungs could take no more, he pulled back and offered her a lazy grin.

"Dinner?" he asked, moving away from her and heading toward the kitchen.

She stared after him, trying to find some composure. When she was sure her legs weren't jelly she followed him to where there were some plates laid out and sat down. He lifted the lids to reveal a delicious looking plate of pasta. He had picked up their glasses and the table was finished with some bread rolls and a candle. He seated himself opposite her and began to eat.

"So what is it you do for a living?" he asked, tearing open a bread roll. She took a small sip of wine and wrapped some pasta around her fork.

"I am actually training to be a teacher" she smiled. "I can't wait. I have a real passion for helping kids to learn and understand". She placed the fork of pasta into her mouth and fought the urge to moan. It was so delicious! Like a cross between tomato and basil and some form of pesto. "What about you?"

Raku gave her a lopsided smirk. "Civil servant. I wanted to make sure I could be seen as an outstanding member of the community, doing my bit for the people. Like a teacher for the adults I guess" he shrugged.

Chitoge giggled. "I see. Is it fulfilling?"

"I like it well enough. And I can't imagine myself doing anything else. So yeah, I guess it is" he laughed.

Chitoge dug into a bread roll. "Did you make all this yourself?" she asked, trying not to sound too impressed.

Raku nodded. "I've been responsible for all the cooking from quite a young age. I guess those things never leave you. Plus I sort of enjoy it. Does it taste good?"

Chitoge looked away. "It's edible" she muttered.

Raku laughed and put down his fork. He stood, walked toward a stereo and began to play some music. When he returned to her side, he held out his hand and looked down at her expectantly. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Chitoge gave her food a single look of longing before taking his hand and standing. He led them back by the window and began to twirl her gently. The sky had darkened and the city lights glowed softly like candles on water. She leaned slightly into him, enjoying the music. "Why did you ask me here?" she murmured against his shoulder. "Why did you even reply to the message?"

Raku looked over her head. "If I told you you'd laugh" he sighed.

She looked up at him. "Please?"

"I was a little drunk myself" he admitted. "And your message was such a turn on I couldn't really control myself. I mean, you were bringing yourself to orgasm in my ear. Do you know how sexy that is?" he looked down at her, his cheeks flushed.

She blushed in response and looked away. "I didn't know it was you on the other end" she mumbled.

"I know" he said back "But that didn't make it any less fucking hot. And I wanted you then and there, so I guess my message was my way of getting you? I know, I sound ridiculous"

Chitoge took a moment to take this information. She looked up and him and her eyes met a darker shade of blue than before. It made her shiver, it made her curious but most of all it made her want this stranger more than she was prepared for. They continued to sway to the music softly, neither one finding anything else to say. Chitoge longed for him to kiss her like before, but something held her back. She saw him look off into this distance.

"Chitoge…" he began "There is something I need to say"

She nodded at him, her heart already sinking.

"It's just…I don't do one night stands. If anything is going to happen here, I have to know that there will be more to it than tonight" he looked into her eyes, and she recognised the pain of rejection that she too had felt. She realised they were more similar than she thought and it made her smile a little.

"I understand" she whispered and leaned in to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her back, his taller form crowding her and halting their dancing. She felt his tongue probe her lips for entrance and she granted it, massaging his tongue with her own. He grunted slightly and her mouth curved into a smile. They remained locked in one another until her lungs protested and she pulled back, breathless and flushed.

"Wow" he smiled at her. "I guess we're skipping desert then?"

"Oh you're in for a real treat" she smirked back. "Here? Or do you have somewhere more comfortable?"

Raku picked her up, wrapping her legs around her waist and moved her over to the couch. "Here is just about as far as I can make without needing to rip your clothes off" he winked, settling her down. She kissed him in response, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and making quick work of his shirt buttons. Once opened she froze, staring at his muscular chest. She ran a hand slowly over the curves of his muscles and he shivered.

"Like what you see?" he asked, fighting back moans.

"Mmhmm" Chitoge replied, leaning forward and licking a nipple gently. This time Raku did moan and his hands frantically searched for the zipper on her dress so he too could be enjoying the view. She guided his hand and before long her dress was slipping to her waist. He pushed gently on her shoulders so that she would lean back and he could take her all in. And my was there plenty to take. She was slender, but not skinny and her breasts looked like globes of milky perfection. His gaze lingered on them and began to make Chitoge feel self-conscious.

"You are spectacular" he muttered, leaning to kiss her lightly on the cheek before trailing a pattern down to her left breast. There he licked around her nipple and blew gently, watching it harden. Chitoge shivered in response, her eyes drooping as pleasure took over her. He licked over her nipple once before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Her eyes flew open as she moaned, looking down at the man delivering sweat torture.

"R..raku" she gasped as he switched to her other nipple, his hand groping the abandoned one. "It feels so good"

Raku smirked against her skin. "It's supposed to" he smiled, applying extra pressure and earning another gasp. He began to move lower down her body, pulling the dress with him when he felt her tense. Looking up at her he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen before, fear. "What is it?"

She blushed. "It…it's just…my last boyfriend…" Suddenly Raku remembered back to the voice message that had started this whole thing.

"You do like it though right?" he asked.

"I've never…had it" she muttered, looking away from him.

Raku turned her face back towards him and kissed her gently. "In which case I am delighted to be the first" he smiled, moving back between her legs. He removed her dress and delighted in her simple black panties. He allowed a finger to trail down them, smirking at the feint dampness he found. Without further teasing, he pulled her panties down and carefully spread her legs. Her opening was moist and pink and slightly puffy. He blew on it, sending her shivering and watched as her opening contracted in response. Then he repeated his actions from before, allowing a single digit to glide down her parted lips. She held her breath, her whole body waiting for his next move. He placed the finger against his lips and licked. "Mmmmm you taste good" he growled primitively. "I think I'll have some more"

Before Chitoge could tell him she was too embarrassed Raku's tongue was licking between her folds, sending her mind into a frenzy. He switched between long, slow licks and frenzied smaller ones. When he brushed his tongue over her clit, Chitoge let out a long moan and her back arched in response. Raku chuckled, repeating the action over and over, watching the woman beneath him unfold. When she wasn't sure she could hold on much longer, Raku added a finger to his ministrations, sliding its length into her welcoming pussy. She gasped and writhed, her whole body clamping down on his finger with a delicious tightness. As he continued to lick, he saw her eyes shut tight and felt the moment her orgasm took over. Screams filled the room as her whole body froze. Raku gently eased his finger out of her and watched as she panted, her eyes slowly focusing back on the here and now.

"Wow" she muttered, looking down at Raku. "That was amazing"

Raku chuckled at her before leaning up to capture her lips. She tasted the slightly salty taste of her release and it turned her on all the more. Raku pulled away with a smile and Chitoge took this opportunity to glide her hand down his chest to where an erection was straining painfully against his pants. He leaned his head back, trying to supress the primal growl in the back of his throat. She made quick work of his zipper and soon was tugging down his pants, boxers and all. For a moment her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a dick before, or that Raku was particularly large. It was just, such a perfect shape, straight and with very little hair, a single vein spiralling down it and a mushroom shaped tip. She licked her lips in anticipation and slowly ran her hand up and down. Raku gasped as she applied just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh god" he moaned, fighting the urge to thrust into her hand. He opened his eyes to look down at her, her eyes glazed with lust.

She leaned closer to him and blew softly on the end. "I did promise you an amazing blowjob" she chuckled before darting her tongue out to lick up the pre cum. It was salty but not in the same was as she had tasted. She smirked at the grunt she had earned before taking the whole tip and sucking on it as though it were a lollipop. This time Raku growled, the feeling of her warm mouth making him dizzy with need. He was about to tell her how good it felt when he felt her lips slip further down his length. She looked up at him, unrelenting as inch after inch slipped down her tight, warm throat. Unable to take the strain, Raku began to slowly slide in and out of her mouth, moaning at the sensations. When he felt a warm hand cup his balls, he knew he was close.

"C..chitoge" he groaned "Im gonna cum"

She didn't pull away or slow her ministrations. All she did was suck slightly harder and hum softly along his length. Knowing he couldn't hold back, Raku began to thrust faster into her welcoming mouth before stilting, letting out a laboured moan as he came down her throat. He slipped from her mouth, watching as she licked the last drop off her lips and smiled up at him.

"Fuck" he mumbled. "That really was something"

She stood to match his height and kissed him softly. "Well thank you. I'm glad I didn't fail to match my promise" she chuckled before looking into his eyes. Both of them felt the tension, the pull and Raku kissed her passionately as he laid her down on the couch before settling himself above her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and his heart clenched slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, gazing down at her. "I don't want you to do anything you really don't want to"

Chitoge thought over this a moment. She hadn't truly intended to go this far. Dinner, sure. Show the cocky bastard she was more than willing to tease as he had. But her opinion had changed the second he had opened the door. She felt some connection to the man above her and for some reason she wasn't afraid to make this step. She pulled him down and kissed him, letting her tongue invade his mouth and leaving him breathless. He grinned at her response and teased her entrance with the head of his dick. She mewed in reply, her body arching and trying to get him inside her. Her wanton behaviour matched his own needs and as soon as he felt her lips part he sank is length into her. The both moaned as liquid tightness met smooth hardness. As her muscles flexed to accommodate the intrusion, Chitoge looked up at Raku in awe. He seemed to dominate her, his face set as he fought to maintain his control. It was sexy as hell, and she wanted more than ever for him to lose it with her. She rocked her hips into him slightly, signalling she was ready for movement. He looked down at her silently and slowly began to slide out before slamming back in. Each time he did so she cried out in pleasure, and grunted.

"Oh Chitoge you're so damn tight" he growled as he thrust into her slightly faster. She moaned in reply, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. They moved in unison, like a well-oiled machine. Raku felt himself grow close, but suddenly felt himself being pushed onto his back as the woman below him now sat above him.

"Not yet soldier" she giggled, before slowly raising herself up before letting herself drop back down on his dick. The result allowed him to get deeper than before whilst having the amazing view of Chitoge's breasts bouncing with each thrust. She moaned, setting her own wild pace that Raku didn't even attempt to match. He just watched her, captivated by the sight. She began to become desperate, her thrusts getting faster and faster as she cried out. Knowing she was close, Raku thrust into her hard and fast and delighted as she screamed and wailed, her orgasm rocking her so hard she began to shake. Her pussy gripped him in a vice-like manner and he too felt his release hit him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her pussy milked the orgasm out of him. The collapsed together in a messy pile on the couch, panting heavily.

When he thought he could speak, Raku stroked Chitoge's hair gently. "Wow again" he chuckled.

"Mmmm" Chitoge sighed in response. She could already feel her eyelids grow heavy.

Raku smiled before standing and carrying her to his master suit. He lay her down and got in beside her, holding her close. "Just you wait" he whispered "Tomorrow is going to be even better"

Chitoge fell asleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know its a really fluffy ending but I hope you liked it.<p>

R+R - also I do really appreciate criticism as long as it's constructive and not just 'I don't like it' etc.


End file.
